


Goats

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, Fear of Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky's anxiety manifests in an obsessive need to make sure his goats are going to be taken care of. Just in case.





	Goats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 30 prompt: “Do we really have to do this again?”

"Do we really have to do this again?" Steve asked. "I know how much to feed them, I know to clean their water trough every other day. You don't have to repeat it. I got this, Buck."

"But what if—"

"No 'what-ifs.' You're going to be fine."

Bucky swallowed and looked away from Steve. It was an irrational fear; he knew that. He also knew that Princess Shuri wasn't going to hurt him. Yet since he remembered the procedure where HYDRA implemented the kill-switch, the idea of going back into a lab setting haunted him. He wasn't ready to die.


End file.
